Snapshots from the Past
by StarCatcher1858
Summary: A collection of one-shots from Roy and Riza's childhood.
1. Alchemy

**Snapshots from the Past**

**A/n: (EDIT) This has to be fixed! I forgot the disclaimer! Whaa~ Well, I guess all of you know that Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Arakawa-sama...**

* * *

**1: Alchemy**

Roy's passion for alchemy had begun early, and fortunately, was discovered early as well.

It all began on the annual military parade of 1892, when Roy was only seven. In the parade, some of the State Alchemists had shown off their magical abilities in an attempt to attract more State Alchemist applicants, and little Roy, who was watching it, was fascinated. He had managed to talk to one of the State Alchemists, who encouraged him to learn alchemy.

Roy went home excitedly that day. He told everyone about his conversation with the State Alchemist: his all-ears foster mother Madam Christmas, his curious adopted sisters and even his mother's afternoon customers (which at that time, also consisted of a young Colonel Grumman).

Madam Christmas supported her only son's passion whole-heartedly. She looked for alchemy tutors, but none were competent enough for Christmas' standards. While searching, she supplied Roy with various alchemy textbooks, who knew where she got it because they weren't some random alchemy books founding local bookstores. Roy's capability to read was far more advanced than most children of his age, so he had nearly no problems with the books that covered the basics. He had stumbled on difficult terms such as 'transmutation' and 'equivalent' at first, and Chris made him spell these words three times out loud before supper and three more times before bed. Roy had proceeded to read the books Chris gave him as his bedtime stories. These books, though, were more science, chemistry-related than to real transmutation. However, these satisfied Roy enough.

In only eight months, Roy had managed to memorize the whole periodic table, complete with its mass and proton numbers, and the most vital basics of alchemy such as the Law of Equivalent Exchange, or that 'alchemy is for the people', and that human transmutation was a forbidden thing to do. But Madam Christmas still couldn't find a competent teacher for Roy, and day by day his need for a teacher increased rapidly.

Roy had just arrived home from school one day when Madam Christmas told him the good news.

"Roy-boy," she said, ruffling Roy's short black hair, "Guess what surprise I have."

"Ma, don't mess up my hair!" the boy protested, trying to tidy his hair. "I get a surprise? But it isn't my birthday! Hm… Let me guess… More alchemy books?"

Chris shook her head, "Nope."

"A new toy? Puzzles!" he beamed at his own mention of his favorite type of game.

Chris shook her head again, "No." She smiled and gave a hint, "You've wanted this for months."

"An alchemy teacher!" Roy beamed again.

"Yes," Chris nodded. "Mr. Hawkeye lives in a small town between the Northern and Eastern cities. You will stay with him. The lessons will start next month."

"Yipee!" Roy yelled happily and launched himself to hug attack his aunt and foster mother. "I love you, Ma!"

Chris hugged Roy back and messed his hair once more. "I love you too, Roy-boy."


	2. Happy Family

**Snapshots from the Past**

**EDIT: Disclaimer: You all do realize that I will not be writing fanfiction if I own Fullmetal Alchemist... Right?**

* * *

**2: Happy Family**

Once upon a time, Riza Hawkeye lived in a family full of happiness.

The Hawkeye household was small, considering that it only consisted of 3 people: Berthold Hawkeye, his wife and their daughter Riza.

Berthold Hawkeye, at that time, was a generous, kind-hearted and handsome man who loved his family very much. He was an alchemist and he didn't make very much money, since his only job was helping the villagers when they needed his help and occasionally tutor his neighbor's children Math and Science. Although he wasn't rich, he was happy and content nevertheless.

Berthold's wife (and also Riza's mom) was a gentle, soft woman. She loved dogs and children, and often helped her neighbors babysitting their children. She was patient and well-loved, the center of the Hawkeye family.

Riza was a cheerful 3-year-old with low blond pigtails and a sweet shy smile. Even though the house was often full with kids, Riza rarely talked or played with them. She preferred to follow her mother wherever she went or play in the garden alone, observing the plants and animals.

Even though it was small, it was also a happy, close-knit family. After dinner, young Riza would sit on his father's lap and he would read to her (mostly the newspaper and sometimes alchemy texts, some other time history and real stories on rare occasions). Mrs. Hawkeye would sit on her rocking chair and knit, and on cold nights of autumn and winter, the family would sit on the carpet in front of the fireplace, covered in blankets and hugging each other.

Riza was only three years, two months and a week old when that fateful call arrived in the family manor that had been standing for four generations. She had listened to her father talking to someone with the name Madam Christmas. Riza thought the name was weird; as far as she knew, Christmas is a day, not a person. Riza did not comment and listened interestedly anyway.

"Madam Christmas? Oh, Chris! Hey, it's been quite a while. Oh? Your boy wants to learn alchemy? Sure, sure! What, eight months? Why didn't you call me sooner? I'm hurt that you'd forgotten me!" At this point, Mr. Hawkeye laughed. "Okay, okay. Would next month be okay? He would have to stay with me, do you mind? Oh, alright. I'll see you… some other time." After saying that, Berthold hung up the telephone.

At dinner that night, Berthold made an announcement. "My friend Chris has a foster son, and he wants to study alchemy. He'll be staying with us starting from next month."

_Oh, that must be what Daddy was talking about with that Christmas person!_ "Roy? A boy?" Riza asked, though actually it did not need to be asked since Berthold has said 'son'.

"Yes, a boy," Berthold replied nevertheless "He's four years older than you, Riza."

Riza grinned happily to herself, picking at her carrot bits. A boy! Until now, the children her mother babysat were mostly girls and the boys were either much older (and very naughty) or babies. And Riza had often wished to Ishbala, her mother's god, that she had an elder brother. And until now Ishbala didn't grant her wish. But if this elder boy would stay in her house, maybe he'll be like an elder brother! _He must be nice if he wanted the study alchemy, because alchemists are nice. Daddy and his friends are all nice._


	3. The Hawkeye Manor

**Snapshots from the Past**

**A/n: I can't believe I forgot to post this for days T.T Oh well. Anyway, thank you to ssadropout for the kind review! A snapshot with Chris and Roy for you, though it isn't exactly the kind of snapshot you wanted xD That would be the (coming) 6th snapshot... or so xD**

**EDIT: Fullmetal Alchemist DOES NOT belong to me. It belongs to Arakawa Hiromu. No profit is gained from writing this fanfiction other than personal satisfaction of writing and getting reviews and alerts and favorites... when I get it.**

* * *

**3: The Hawkeye Manor**

Roy's departure to study alchemy had to be postponed due to a plague that attacked Central. Everyone in the city was quarantined, nobody was allowed to enter or exit the city. It was approximately six months before travels in and out of Central were allowed again.

The journey by train had taken almost a day. Chris and Roy departed at 9 in the morning, and arrived at 7 the next day. The small town the Hawkeyes lived in was a nice, peaceful one. Unlike Central, no cars could be seen on the roads. Most of the people walked and some of them were riding on carts pulled by horses or mules. The town looked lazy but pleasant.

The walk from the train station to the Hawkeye manor was not long at all. It only took them about twenty minutes. When they arrived, it was a little girl who greeted them, a pretty little girl with two low pigtails, who must only be three or four years of age.

"Hello," Chris greeted the little girl. "You must be Berthold's daughter; you look like him so much. Is your father home?"

The girl shook her head, "No, he isn't. He's in the town, repairing something."

Chris frowned. "Well then, what about your mother?"

The girl turned facing the house and yelled, "Mom! Mommy, there's a guest!"

Her mom replied, "Coming, honey!" Footsteps could be heard from inside the house. They became louder and louder, and stopped when a beautiful woman with brown hair and amber eyes appeared on the porch.

"Hello Mrs. Hawkeye. It's been quite a while," Chris greeted.

"Hello Ms. Mustang. It's sure been some time," Mrs. Hawkeye replied.

"Ah, don't call me 'Ms.'. I really don't feel like one," Chris chuckled.

"Then please don't stand on the ceremony. Call me Ellen," Mrs. Hawkeye said.

"Alright, Ellen," Chris grinned, and motioned at the little girl, "Your daughter is very sweet. What's her name?"

"Why, thank you," Ellen smiled. "Her name is Riza. Riza, say hello to Aunt Chris."

"Hello Aunt Chris," Riza said. "Aunt Chris, are you the person whose son wants to learn alchemy with Daddy?" Riza asked.

"Shush, Riza, it's impolite!" Ellen hushed her daughter.

"No, it's okay," Chris said, laughing. "Yes, my son Roy wants to learn alchemy… Roy, why don't you introduce yourself to Riza?"

"Hi," Roy said, extending his arm to shake Riza's. "I'm Roy Mustang." Roy waited for Riza to shake his hand, but the smaller girl only stared at it.

"It's okay, Riza, you can shake his hand. It won't bite," Chris said.

Riza looked at her mother as if asking for permission. Ellen chuckled and nodded. Riza took Roy's hand and shook it, saying, "I'm Riza."

"It's nice to meet you," Roy said friendly.

"Nice meet you too," Riza replied.

"It's 'nice _to_ meet you too'," Roy corrected.

Riza merely nodded. She then looked at her mother.

"Anyway, let's all come in," Ellen invited her guests. She led them into the living room. "I'm sorry but Berthold isn't home, he'll be back in the evening. What do you want to drink? Tea or coffee?"

"Coffee, please. Tea for my son," Chris replied for the two of them.

Ellen disappeared into the kitchen. Chris set her eyes on Riza and asked her, "Riza, how old are you?"

Riza held up three fingers and answered, "Three."

"Can you count?" Chris asked again.

Riza nodded, and then replied, "One to twenty."

"You're a clever little girl," Chris smiled at her.

"Auntie Chris?" Riza asked, "Is your name Madam Christmas?"

"Let's say that is my… alias. My name is Chris," Chris said.

"What is an a-lie-us?" Riza asked.

"My other name," Chris answered.

Just then Ellen reentered the room with four steaming cups, "Sorry I took so long. The water took a while to boil."

Chris and Ellen then exchanged stories about their houses and their children. After they finished drinking, Ellen said to Riza, "Riza, why don't you show Roy the garden? Aunt Chris and I want to talk for a while."

Riza looked at her mother unsurely before replying, "Yes, mommy." She then stared at Roy, silently telling him to go with her, and went out of the room, followed by the elder boy.

Once the children exited, Ellen asked, "Chris, don't you think your son is a bit too young to learn alchemy? I mean, Berthold started when he was 12, and he is one of the youngest alchemists."

"I suppose so, but he can't go without a teacher," Chris explained. "He's been very attracted towards alchemy, and he's been reading a lot. He'd wanted to try transmutation, and it would be dangerous to do without a teacher. And if I hold him for too long, he might try it without anyone's supervision."

"Well, I've never seen a boy as young as him learning alchemy, but we'll see what Berthold says… I don't think he expects your son to be that young."

Meanwhile, in the garden, Riza was too shy to talk to Roy so she just led them there and the two sat in silence. Minutes passed, and in boredom of picking grass, Roy finally broke the silence, "Riza, what games do you like to play?"

"I don't like to play games," Riza answered.

_What a weird child_, Roy thought. _How can someone not like to play games? Even I have a favorite game!_ "Then what do you usually do?" he asked, not voicing his thoughts.

"I… sit in the garden and watch the clouds and birds." Riza said. "And what about yourself, Mr. Mustang? What games do you like to play?"

"I love puzzles, but sometimes I play ball with my friends, too. They are fun playmates even though they can't do algebra," Roy replied.

"What is ah-ge-bra?" Riza asked.

"It's… some kind of Math," Roy explained, cursing himself (as much as a child could curse) for saying useless things to a child. "It's the most fun branch in Math."

Riza frowned as if thinking hard. "My Daddy likes Math, too. Maybe you can play with him."

"I'm here to study alchemy under him," Roy told her.

"Daddy also likes alchemy! He reads alchemy books to me," Riza said.

Roy changed the topic, "So what do you do for fun? Other than watching the clouds and birds I mean."

"That's what I do everyday," Riza said.

"Don't you go to school – err, kindergarten?" Roy asked.

"What is a kind –?" Riza asked back.

"Never mind," Roy answered. _This girl looks boring! Well, all girls are boring…_ "Err, don't you like to tea party or dress up or something of that kind?"

Riza's answer startled Roy. "I don't like those games."

_Well, at least there's a girl in the world who doesn't do those things although she still does boring things…_ "Do you have any brother or sister, Riza?" Roy asked again.

"No," Riza replied, "But I want an older brother! But Ishbala didn't grant my wish."

"Ishbala? Who is that?" Roy asked.

"It is the God," Riza stared at Roy blankly. "Don't you ever pray?"

"I don't. At least not to Ishbala," Roy said. He didn't like religious topics, so he quickly changed the subject again, "Why do you want an older brother?"

"I don't know. But other girls have older brothers and they protect their little sisters from other naughty boys," Riza explained.

Roy went silent for a while, and said, "Not all brothers protect their sister. What if you had a brother and your brother was mean?"

Riza answered, "Never think about that."

The two of them fell into silence, and it was starting to get dark before they realized it. It was also starting to drizzle. Roy was the first one to realize it.

"Hey, it's raining," Roy told Riza. "Don't we better go into the house?"

Riza had fallen asleep, and neither realized it was raining nor heard Roy's question. Roy poked her at the ribs like how he usually woke her sisters up, but Riza didn't wake up. He shook her gently.

"Huh?" she yawned, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Oh, it's raining. We should come inside."

Roy reached out a hand, and Riza took it. He pulled her up. "Let's go," he said.

Hand in hand, they trotted back into the big, grey manor. The cold stones looked dim and the black roof looked dark, but the house itself seemed welcoming. From afar, the two looked like siblings. It was, perhaps, the start of a beautiful friendship.

* * *

**A/n: For some reasons, I don't like the result of this chapter much. It turned out to be quite different from what I wanted... --" Err... Review, please?**


	4. Home Stay

**Snapshots fro****m the Past**

**A/n: Thank you to ssadropout, my faithful reviewer, for... reviewing XD Your review is very much appreciated. And thank you to flamefangirl for the alert.**

**I have taken glances and read a bit of FMA chapter 106 (still RAW, though...) and it's... IT'S! The long awaited meeting between Roy and Riza after the-thing-that-happened-to-Roy-in-chapter-102 took place! And... Well, basically the things that I read are only the conversation of Roy and Riza. I didn't read anything else, I merely glanced at the pictures xD**

**Can't believe I've never put in disclaimers. That has to be fixed. Alright, here it goes. I will only own the epic Fullmetal Alchemist if cows start to eat bar magnets, which is very unlikely to happen.**

**

* * *

**

4: Home stay

It had been four months since Roy began studying alchemy under Mr. Hawkeye, which meant, it had been four months of him living in that family manor as well.

Roy enjoyed learning under Master Hawkeye. He was kind, fun to talk to and was never tired of explaining what Roy found hard to understand. Master Hawkeye was very clever – he could answer all the questions Roy asked. He never grew tired of telling Roy the history of alchemy, who discovered which element and why human transmutation was forbidden. Of all the stories Master Hawkeye told, Roy's favorite was the one about the Philosopher's Stone. He found the story very enchanting. How could a stone make someone immortal?

Ellen Hawkeye had become a third mother to Roy. His first mother died in an accident when Roy was very small, and his second mother, of course, was Madam Christmas. Ellen was very gentle to Roy and cared about his well-being. Not to mention Ellen's cooking was extremely delicious! Very different to what he usually ate in Madam Christmas', 'bar food', so his elder (foster) sisters had called. Ellen's home food reminded Roy of his biological mother, and it gave him a peaceful feeling of being safe at home.

Roy also liked his Master's daughter Riza. She was different from the girls he'd ever met in Central. She didn't quarrel with him or yell at him like his sisters did. She also didn't cry like the girls next door back in Central. She was usually shy and quiet, but was always eager to listen to Roy. Roy taught her games and told her stories that made her laugh. It seemed the girl had taken a liking to him as well, since she began to follow him around whenever he was free, and when he was studying, she would sit quietly in the corner and color pictures or do something silent.

The boys in the neighborhood were also fun to play with. Being village boys, they could run faster than those in Central. Roy always came last in their races. But they were also more sportive. They did not cheat or blame each other when they lost. On his free time, Roy was taught how to climb trees, make catapults, how to fish and swim in the river. It was different from the ball or card games he'd played in Central. Maybe it would be nice to teach his old friends these things when he came back to Central on winter.

Despite all the fun he had, Roy was also working had. He could transmute small animal sculptures now. Roy couldn't wait to be a great alchemist like Master Hawkeye and the State Alchemist he met in the parade one and a half year ago!

* * *

**Readers! I know you are there - so review please! I need your comments, feedbacks, critiques, harsh words or whatever you want to say! I'm not psychic, so I don't know what do you think of my fic!**


	5. Jackfruit Pie

**Snapshots from the Past**

**Special thanks to the reviewers of the previous snapshot: (in order of reviews) BlackBrightField2007, wilderbiz and ssadropout. Your reviews made my night! XD**

**Disclaimer: If Fullmetal Alchemist belonged to me, it would not be as awesome as it is now. It would most likely be a fail story.**

* * *

**5: Jackfruit Pie**

In Roy's opinion, time flew too fast. He felt like it was only yesterday he arrived in the Hawkeye Manor, yet it was now winter. Snow had begun to fall on the manor lawn two days ago, and tomorrow he had to return to Central to spend his holiday with his (foster) family.

Riza had been reluctant of letting Roy go. It was as if the child knew something would happen when he was away. She clung to Roy tightly at the station and began to cry when the train boarded. Roy felt his heart turning in pity when he saw the younger girl's tears. Riza was not one to cry easily, unlike other girls of her age, and that was what made Roy felt uneasy. He wanted to stay for a while at least until the girl quieted down, but he couldn't. He had to go.

Winter in Central was as fun as usual. The boys in the neighborhood had built a snowman and attempted to build an igloo as well (but failed miserably). One of Roy's "sisters" just learnt how to bake and baked a mountain of gingerbreads, which in Roy's opinion were too spicy. The trees were frosted so he couldn't teach his friends how to climb trees as he'd wanted to, but the lake had frosted too so they all could go skating. Roy's favorite drink of the season was hot cocoa – even though Madam Christmas couldn't cook home food but she could make the most delicious hot cocoa! This winter Roy had been permitted to have sips of wine, and he decided he liked the drink. He disliked the beer he accidentally drank, though, he thought it tasted weird! (If only he knew how his opinion would change when he grew up…)

At the end of the third week of Roy's holiday, they received a letter of bad news. Ellen Hawkeye had passed away because of pneumonia, and her funeral would be held the next week. On Tuesday of the fourth week, Madam Christmas and all her children boarded the earliest train to the small town to attend the funeral which would be held on Thursday. The funeral was attended by the whole town and very little people Roy couldn't recognize. He figured it would be the Hawkeyes' family and friends. Roy thought he saw Colonel Grumman, too, but what was the military officer doing here?

Poor Riza was sobbing during the entire ceremony. At the time they were going to bury her casket, he heard Riza wail, "Mommy, come back! Don't leave me!" and saw her father restraining her by picking her up. Riza buried her small head into her father's shirt and sobbed uncontrollably. Roy didn't like to see Riza cry. He turned his head away, pretending he never heard her wails. Pretending everyone was not here. Pretending Ellen had never died and this funeral had never happened.

Chris had offered to help in taking care of the large manor while the Hawkeyes were grieving, but Berthold turned down the offer. He was too sad to see another woman in the house. Roy observed his master had bags under his bloodshot eyes, which meant he hadn't been sleeping well lately. Roy didn't see him cry in the funeral, though. Riza was clinging to her father the entire time. She would cry whenever her father tried to put her down. Roy remembered very clearly his mother muttered, "Poor Berthold" when they walked away from the manor's front porch. The house itself seemed colder than ever. The gray stone walls and the black brick roof seemed uncaring of their mistress' death.

The Mustangs all returned to Central for the rest of the holiday, but Roy was not in the mood to continue the holiday. The only thing in his mind was Riza. Why did Ellen have to die and leave a child at such a young age? Why did she die and make Master Hawkeye sad? Why did she leave everyone who cared and loved her? Roy couldn't help but to wonder. He obviously didn't enjoy the rest of his holiday, but he couldn't think of coming back too soon, either. He knew the Hawkeyes were probably still grieving, and he also knew it wouldn't be nice to interrupt their grieving time, especially Master Hawkeye's.

As he had promised to Master Hawkeye, Roy came back to the manor on the last week of winter. This time, he boarded the train alone. The townsmen were still all the same as before Roy left the town for holiday and after the funeral, but the Hawkeye manor seemed different. The old building had looked even colder than before, as if no one had cared for them for a long time. He rang the door bell. Like the first time he arrived on the same doorsteps, it was Riza who opened the door, but this Riza was different from the one who greeted him months ago. She looked thinner and sad. But she smiled when she saw Roy at the door.

"Mr. Mustang!" she greeted, as if glad he had arrived.

"Good morning, Riza," he returned her greetings and smile, "Is Master Hawkeye at home?"

Her sad eyes wandered inside the house and back at Roy. "Yes, Daddy is in the study. Come in!" Riza pulled Roy's arm inside the house.

Roy followed the small girl to his room. He observed that Riza was wearing her jacket, and the fireplace was not burning. He decided against opening his jacket as the house must be cold. He put his baggage on the floor and pulled what looked like a plastic box out of his smaller bag. He put the box on his desk and told Riza, "I'm going to see Master Hawkeye."

Roy entered knocked on his Master's study door, and received an unenergetic reply, "Come in!" He entered the room. The study looked dark and dusty. He walked to his Master's old large desk and said, "Master, I've arrived."

Master Hawkeye did not turn. "Oh, it's you, Roy. Lessons will start tomorrow, you can rest for today."

From the place he stood, Roy could see his master still had those bags under his eyes. He probably was busy with his research. He nodded and replied, "Yes, sir." He exited the room and looked for Riza. He found her hugging her knees on the sofa in the living room, and her expression showed that she was thinking hard.

"Riza?" he called her.

Riza looked startled. "Err… Yes, Mr. Mustang? Do you need anything?"

"No, actually," Roy said as he scratched his not itchy head. "What're you thinking 'bout?"

Her eyes looked sadder than before. "My mommy. I want her back…"

Roy hugged her awkwardly. "Don't be sad… Your mommy must be happy now, in, err, heaven," Roy said, trying to comfort her although he didn't believe in heaven.

She stared at Roy, her eyes sparkling with the remains of her tears, "Really?"

Roy nodded confidently. "Yes, she must be."

"Thank you, Mr. Mustang," Riza said, her tone a bit more cheerful than before.

Roy suddenly remembered something. "Wait here for a while. I'm going to take something from my room." He then marched upstairs and took the plastic box he put on his desk in his room before, and when he passed Master Hawkeye's room when he was about to go back downstairs, he decided to ask him if he wanted… what was in his box.

Roy knocked on the door. Master Hawkeye shouted from inside in an unenthusiastic manner, "Come in!" Roy brought the box in with him, and approached Master Hawkeye.

"What is it?" Berthold asked without turning from his books.

"Err… Master, I have some jackfruit pie, I wonder if you want some?" Roy asked awkwardly.

Berthold was busy with his books and replied shortly, "Share it with Riza."

Roy took it as a 'No, thank you' and exited the room, mumbling, "Okay, Sir." He went back downstairs and back to the living room.

"Riza, where is the oven?" Roy asked Riza, who was still waiting for him on the sofa.

Riza stared at him blankly. "It is in the kitchen, of course."

"Right. How stupid of me," Roy grinned and scratched his head sheepishly. "Come to the kitchen with me," he then said, walking into the kitchen.

Despite being the son of a bar owner, Roy knew how to use ovens, because Madam Christmas knew how to bake and actually liked it. Roy opened the lid of the box, took out the pie inside and put it in the oven. He heated it just as Madam Christmas had taught him to. After about 20 minutes, he took out the pie from the oven and put the big pie on the biggest plate he could find.

"What is that?" Riza asked, looking at the pie curiously.

"Jackfruit pie. Haven't you ever eaten it before?" Roy stared at her as if never eating jackfruit pie was the oddest thing he had ever heard.

"Nope. Never heard of it, either," Riza said as she poked on it with her finger. "Ouch, hot."

"Of course it is, it just came out from the oven," Roy chuckled amusedly. "Do you want to try some?"

"Yep!" Riza answered happily. Roy took a smaller plate, a knife and a fork, and cut the pie for Riza. Riza tried it and her face lit up.

"How is it? Do you like it?" Roy asked eagerly.

"It's delicious!" she exclaimed.

"I helped my mother baking it," he announced proudly.

"Cool! You can bake!" Riza said, not turning from the pie.

Since then, jackfruit pie became one of Riza's favorite foods. But she never had the chance to eat it again until she came to Central years after…

* * *

**A/n: This is the second longest one, this took the longest to write (I've finished the 4th ages ago, and I've finished the 6th and 7th, too, but I just finished this seconds ago) and I absolutely hate this, especially the ending. Unfortunately the words 'Jackfruit Pie' wouldn't leave my mind... Well, if you are kind enough to read this, review please?**


	6. Homesick

**Snapshots from the Past**

**Thank you to BlackBrightField2007 for reviewing the previous chapter!**

**This one is for ssadropout, who wants to see Chris and Roy. I hope you like it! This is my favorite in the collection so far, though this is rather... drabble-ish. Okay, I admit, this is very drabble-ish xD**

**Disclaimer: Fullmetal Alchemist and all its properties belong to Arakawa Hiromu. I do not own anything except my randomness and my idea.**

* * *

**6: Homesick**

It had only been a little more than two months since he came back to the Hawkeye Manor, yet Roy already missed home. He supposed it was because of the now-cold atmosphere that lingered in the house. The now-smaller family had changed greatly since Ellen Hawkeye's death, and it didn't even have the feel of a family now. Roy felt like all of them were simply three people who coincidentally lived in the same house.

Because of this, Roy had been thinking more and more of the home he had left in Central. He missed the smell of booze that could be smelt everywhere in the house. HE missed the dim lights of the bar and the girls' chattering with the customers. He even missed his sisters who always teased and made fun and quarreled with him. And what he missed most was his foster mother Madam Christmas. He missed her rough voice when she was talking to him. He missed the smell of expensive perfume which he could smell when he hugged her. He missed everything about her.

Nights were colder now in the Manor after the affection that used to be everywhere was gone. Roy often found himself staring at the cold white ceiling of his too big room on sleepless nights. At these times, Roy would wonder about his family. How were his sisters doing? What did they do now that they had no Roy-boy to tease? Did they miss him? Did Mama miss him? Did she often think about him?

Beside questions, memories would also show up in Roy's always-thinking brain. He would lie under the heavy wool blanket of his bed, reminiscing the past like an old man. He would smile and occasionally chuckle to himself when a good memory came to mind. He remembered peeing on his second eldest sister's favorite doll in his sleep on the night of his third birthday. He remembered not feeling guilty because she had 'stolen' the biggest cherry on his birthday cake earlier that day. He remembered eating more honey cookies (the most favorite snack in the Mustang family, made by Roy's grandmother) than her fourth sister in their little cookie-eating competition. He remembered pulling on his sisters' skirts because he wanted to see if he had guessed their underwear colors right.

But Roy found himself remembering more memories about his foster mother than about anybody else. He remembered, though only faintly, the day of his parents' funeral where Chris had carried him throughout the entire ceremony. He could still recall the smell of her perfume on that day. He remembered the days when he always wondered inside the bar and if asked, would proudly reply he was Madam Christmas one, only and beloved son. He remembered the nights he spent of Chris' bed when he had nightmares. He remembered her singing an old Xingese lullaby to him, too. She had a wonderfully low voice for a woman. He remembered how he had protested loudly when she kissed his cheeks loudly in front of his friends in his sixth birthday party. He remembered how she always made him spell and count before bed. He remembered her proud praise when he told her he ranked first in class and could beat a fourth grader at Math when he was only in first grade. He remembered her love and pride for him.

Roy wanted to go home whenever he remembered all these. He found himself twice as homesick as when he first tasted Master Hawkeye's almost bland cooking. But he knew he couldn't. He must learn alchemy because he was the one who asked her and wanted to make her proud of him.

These thoughts were the ones that always lulled him to sleep on those cold, sleepless and homesick nights.

* * *

**A/n: So how was it? Please tell me what you think via... REVIEW! =D**


	7. Loneliness

**Snapshots from the Past**

**A/n: Thanks to ssadropout who reviewed the 5th and 6th snapshot and BlackBrightField2007 for the review of the previous snapshot! I'm glad dropout likes the Chris and Roy snapshot I made... **

**Disclaimer: If Fullmetal Alchemist belonged to me, would my name be StarCatcher?**

**7: Loneliness**

Daddy became more and more absorbed in his alchemy researches after Mommy's death. He only came out to cook and prepare food and stayed in his study the rest of the day. Roy also stayed in the study from the time he finished eating breakfast until around sunset, so Riza felt lonely most of the day. Daddy now banned her from his study so she couldn't even listen to his and Mr. Mustang's lessons. Daddy had also stopped reading to her at night. Riza had little things to do because she couldn't read or write yet. Daddy had taught her a little bit, but she found it hard to do herself.

So Riza spent most of her spring days in the garden alone. It was much lonelier than before. There were no voices of children from inside the house and the birds had stopped singing since Mommy's death. And there was hardly a squirrel in the garden now. It was boring most of the time! Riza would usually sit under her favorite birch tree, picking on the grass and eventually drift off to sleep. She now had no interest in coloring – nobody wanted to see the pictures she colored, anyway.

Riza was most excited when the sun began to move west. It meant Mr. Mustang's lesson was nearly over! She would enter the almost dark manor and wait in front of Daddy's study. She would press an ear to the study door and wait until her father said "Dismissed" and Mr. Mustang thanked him. She would listen to Mr. Mustang's footfalls approaching the door. Once he came out, she would silently follow him to his room or the living room. He would ask what she did the whole day, attempting to make a conversation, and she would reply she did nothing. She would politely ask him back about his lessons, which he would explain, and out of discussion topic, they would sit together in silence. The silence was quite comfortable for Riza as the most important to her was the company, but for Roy, it was awkward. He wasn't used to quietness at all. In about half an hour, Daddy would emerge from his study and prepare dinner. Dinner was yet another quiet affair. Daddy always cooked simple food such as soup consisted of whatever vegetables and meat available in the house or sandwich. And Daddy's cooking would almost always be bland. The three of them would eat in silence. After dinner, Roy would play outside the manor with the village boys and Riza would follow him quietly, watching the games they played. The village boys ignored Riza most of the time, but sometimes they would offer her to shoot with a catapult or throw a ball or run a race with them. Riza had an amazing aim and she was quite a good runner even though her feet were still small (well, at least she could beat Mr. Mustang, which meant she came second-to-last in races. But the boys said she was quick for her age.). They would return to the house at about 9. Daddy would still be in his study when they came back, and they would creep into the bathroom silently to brush their teeth. They would creep into their own bedrooms and attempt to sleep after that. Sometimes Roy would creep into Riza's room instead, and read her a bedtime story before going to bed.

On Sundays, Daddy would spend the whole day in the study alone and Roy would play outside the whole day. Riza, as usual, would follow him around wherever he went like how Mary's lamb always followed Mary. Daddy never prepared lunch on Sundays, so Roy would make sandwiches and take some fruits and two bottles of milk and ask Riza and have a picnic in the garden.

Riza's days were always quiet, lonely and uneventful. She always felt lonely lately, but she would never complain to anyone and act as if everything were still the same. How she wished the old days would come back!

* * *

**A/n: Yeah, another drabble-ish one. I just had to write this for... some reasons. I kind of like this, though, although it's short and rather... pointless XD So, erm... Review, please?**


End file.
